Bathing
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Faith and David return for another private moment. And she's very nervous about this whole thing, but David is determined. Just a little scene that takes right after "Crimson" (Rated M because, well, how could it not, judging by the title?) David/OC


**A/N: Okay, now I'm back with another one-shot for David and Faith. I have got to stop with these things eventually and get cracking on my Paul story, but I can't. I'm stuck and I have so many other ideas going on in my head. Anyway, this is a lemony story and it takes place shortly after "Crimson". So, you have been warned in advance. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Faith stared at the large pool of water that sat in the small space just next to her private cave with David, thinking hard. She wasn't trying to think about the fact that David was standing there next to her, dressed only in his jeans, revealing his powerful chest or the fact that she was just wrapped up in a towel. It had only been a few weeks since he had Turned her through his blood and this was his idea. To take a bath together as a couple for the first time ever. And she wasn't really sure if she was ready for this.

Sure, she loved David with all of her heart, but she wasn't used to the idea of getting naked around him yet. They had only had sex a few times since they had gotten together. And they hadn't done it in a few days because the Boys were trying to show her the ropes of being a vampire. The thought of being in water, completely exposed to the platinum sex god was a little unnerving to the redhead and she bit her bottom lip, staring at the dark water.

"What's so hard about getting in a pool of water?" David asked, grazing the back of his hand against hers as she gripped the top of her towel with one of her hands. "You've bathed before, Faith."

Faith nodded slowly and glanced over at him, releasing her bottom lip. "I have, but this is different, David. I haven't bathed with anyone before."

"Well, you are tonight." David turned his gaze onto hers and his ice blue eyes held hers captive. "It's not that hard. You get in there with me. We get each other clean and then we get out. That's it."

The corner of her lips twitched. "Is that all?"

His eyes lowered on her body for a moment as if drinking in the sight of her. "Maybe not all. We might do more than get clean in there."

Faith shivered under his stare and took a step back from him. It really never got easier to be with David, but it really didn't get harder either. It was a complicated relationship with the leader of the Lost Boys and she liked it most of the time.

"I'm getting you naked in there," David told her firmly, jerking his thumb in the direction of the dark pool of water. "You promised me that we were going to do this tonight, Faith."

Faith ducked her head. "I know, David. I know I did, I'm just nervous, okay? I'm allowed to be nervous. I've never done something like this before. You know that."

David's hands gripped her hips and drew her to him. Faith stared at the powerful muscles of his chest for a moment before she lifted her gray eyes to his blue ones. She saw his love for her in there, even if he rarely told her that he did love her.

"I don't want you to be scared of me," he growled at her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Faith. And I'll fucking kill any bastard that does. You're my mate now and I'm going to protect you from everything that wants to hurt you. All of the Boys are."

Faith nodded and placed a hand against his chest, grazing her nails against his flesh. "I know, David. Thank you." She bounced onto her toes and placed a light kiss to his lips. "I love you."

David kissed her back and took the kiss deeper and deeper until Faith's head swam. She sighed as he parted from her and rested his forehead against hers.

"So, are we getting in there or not?" he asked, sliding his gaze in the direction of the pool of water.

Faith shivered slightly. "David, I don't know."

"Fuck, Faith," David cursed, parting from her. "I'm not scared of this and you shouldn't be either."

"David…"

"I'm getting in there," David decided with a small growl. "And I expect you to follow in right after me."

Faith watched as David released his belt from around his waist and started unbuckling his jeans. Her mate pulled his jeans off and then went to work at his boxer. She had always been impressed by his size, having seen Brett's very unimpressive member when he whipped it out to take a whiz on the bushes back at home after getting drunk at parties. Brett had thought that he could impress her, but David did more for her than Brett ever could. And just the sight of him, even though he wasn't aroused yet, made her slightly weak at the knees.

_Do not let him catch you staring at him again_, Faith told herself, raising her eyes to David's face before he could see her looking at his lower half. _Or he's going to start teasing you about it and he won't stop for the rest of the night._

David looked at her as he moved closer to her and he smirked at her. She knew that he had caught her staring at him. His fingers grazed over her cheek and he brushed back a stray strand of her red hair that always seemed to fall in her face.

"I'm going to be in there waiting for you," he told her, lowering his hand when she shivered slightly. "Don't keep me waiting too long, Faith."

Faith watched as David moved away from her, taking long strides towards the dark pool of water. Her eyes widened slightly as the leader of the Lost Boys dove into the water, afraid that he might have hit his head on the bottom of the water as she remembered that part of it was rather shallow.

_David! _Faith thought out to him, using her new bond with him when he didn't pop up after a moment. She gripped onto her towel tighter.

David's head popped out of the water in the middle of the pool, water slicking his platinum mullet to his skull and he wiped a hand over his face. A smirk touched his lips as his ice blue eyes locked onto her and Faith let out a small sigh of relief.

_What an asshole, _she thought, shaking her head slightly.

David beckoned to her with a finger, treading water in the middle of the pool. Faith sighed and slowly approached the water, knowing that she might as well get this over with. She released her hand from the towel and let it drop around her feet, exposing her body to her mate's eyes.

OOOOOOOOO

David watched Faith drop her towel and start walking towards the pool, getting aroused almost immediately at the sight of her. He had to admit that he was proud of her for taking this step, though he wouldn't do it openly. She wouldn't tell him or anyone else, but she had a problem with her self-esteem when it came to her body image, despite what clothes that she wore. And it all centered around those scars that crisscrossed over her stomach, little reminders of that night she had told him about. Scars left by an encounter with a vampire she had stumbled across one night back in New York City long before she had met him and become his girlfriend. He was just glad that that vampire had spared her life because she was destined to be with him.

_And she's still not completely comfortable around me_, David thought, watching Faith slip into the water and her body was slowly hid from his sight, but that didn't stop him from growing harder in her presence. _Or apparently being in deep water._

David sighed when Faith didn't come much farther into the pool, choosing to stay where her feet could comfortably rest on the bottom of the floor. David swam over to his redheaded girlfriend and stopped just in front of her, standing just a little bit taller than her. Faith looked up at him and then he got the idea to push her under the water, just to get her all wet. The girl burst back up out of the water, giving him the pleasure of seeing the water dripping off of her breasts as she bobbed out of the water for just a moment and gasped for air, swiping her slick hair out of her face.

"David!" she cried, smacking him on the chest. "That was not funny!"

David chuckled and pressed closer to her. "I think that it was a riot, Faith. A fucking joy."

His little redhead glanced down when she seemed to notice that he was pressed against her and she let out a small noise of protest, pushing herself back away from him. "David," she hissed, moving around him. "You said that we were going to take a bath together."

"Yeah, well, I also said that we were probably going to end up doing something else too," David reminded her, turning so that he could keep her in his sights. "And what else would you expect from me, Faith? I haven't seen you naked in three and a half fucking days."

Faith shook her head and swam away from him, putting some distance between them. "David, that is not the point of taking a bath."

Oh, so she wanted to play that kind of game? David liked that. The thrill of a chase had always been like a drug to him, just like Faith had become. He smirked and swam after her, closing in the distance between them, chasing her down.

"We can still take a bath," he told her as he moved after her. "We'll just get really, really dirty first."

"David," Faith protested, shaking her head as she tried to swim away from him.

David snagged her by her foot and pulled her towards him, slowly inching her towards him by her leg and then drawing her body against his, but not entering her. Faith made a small noise of protest at the back of her throat at the contact.

"We haven't touched in days, Faith," he reminded her, gripping her hips. "And I'm not about to let an opportunity slip away from us when we might not get to have another one for a while." He looked into her eyes. "Don't tell me you don't want the same thing right now."

Faith sighed and draped her hands on his shoulders, her finger tips grazing his neck. He knew that he had caught her in between a rock and a hard place. He could feel her desire for him through their new bond and sent his right back at her. She shivered against him and he felt the heat of her core against his stomach as she pressed herself against him.

"Okay," she whispered to him, looking into his eyes. "Okay David. Whatever you want."

"No," he said firmly, shaking his head. "You have to want this too, Faith. Tell me that you want this too or it's not happening."

Faith straightened her spine as her hands tugged at the back of his hair. "I want this, David. I want you."

David smirked at her response. _Thank God!_

He moved them back over to the shallower end of the pool before claiming her lips with his. Faith pressed her body closer to his and he let out a small growl against her lips before sliding his tongue into her mouth, tasting the blood of her last victim in her mouth. It was slightly intoxicating and turned him harder.

His mate moaned as he trailed his lips down her throat and nipped at her tender flesh, tilting her head back to give him more access. He'd never been with another vampire before, but something about vampires and biting their necks seemed to turn them on more. So, he bit down a little harder on Faith's neck and she cried out, gripping onto him tighter.

"God, David!" she moaned, tugging at his hair as he soothed the burn with his tongue.

"Hmm," he growled, lifting his lips from her neck so that he could look her in the eye. "I think that I'm going to start making you call me that, Faith."

She looked confused. "Call you what?"

"God."

Faith shook her head and lifted her hips slightly, arching herself against his arousal. "Just get in me, please, David."

He didn't have to be told twice. David gripped Faith by the hips and lifted her enough for him to thrust himself up into her. Faith cried out as he buried himself in her body and their hips touched, her nails already biting into his flesh. David let out a small groan and closed his eyes briefly, drinking in the feeling of being gripped by her walls.

_How does this keep getting better and better each time?_ David wondered before pulling himself out just slightly and thrusting back in again.

Faith moaned his name like a prayer as he moved against her, sending ripples around their joined bodies. He loved the sound of it and wanted to hear more of it. She gripped him tightly as she arched against him, going through her first climax of the night. But he was far from done with her.

"David," she moaned, pressing her lips against his briefly.

"God," he corrected gently.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not calling you that. It's sacrilegious."

"Ooh," he said, thrusting harder up into her. "Keep talking like that, Faith. I like those big words coming from your lips. It's a big turn on."

Faith's lips twitched at the corner. "But I don't know many more big words, David. I'm not an encyclopedia."

"We'll buy you one," David told her, pressing his lips against her throat and then against the top of her chest. "And then you can tell me all kinds of words when I make love to you."

Faith arched against him and he shifted his hips slightly. Her body jerked slightly against his and she moaned loudly, tightening her grip on him like she hadn't before. His eyes met hers and she looked down at him in shock. David rolled his hips against hers and got the same reaction out of her.

"David," she moaned, staring at him with her mouth slightly open. "Oh God, please do that again!"

David smirked and thrust up into her, aiming for that spot he had just found. That spot that was supposed to elude males in their mates for so long. But he had found it and he was going to use it against her for the rest of time.

Faith moaned loudly in his ear as he took her over the edge again and again, but David wasn't satisfied with that. He wanted a scream out of her. He didn't give a damn if she burst his eardrums. He didn't care if the other Boys heard her scream from the other room. He was determined to get a scream of his name out of her lips and he gripped her hips tighter in his hands, putting more pressure on her than normal as he thrust up into her harder.

OOOOOOOOO

Faith's nails bit harder into David's skin as he drove into her body harder than he had ever done before, gripping her hips with bone crushing pressure, but she was a vampire now and she could take it. And she had to admit that she loved it. The feelings that he was flooding through her body. It was all intense and maddening at the same time, like a drug that her parents had offered to share her, but she had never taken because she didn't want to be like them.

"David," she moaned, arching against him as he dipped his head to kiss her breasts. "David…"

She could feel a pressure building up in her and it was greater than she had ever experienced before. The redhead gripped onto David tighter as he growled against her chest and he drove into her harder, hitting her in that spot that drove her mad.

_**Go ahead.**_

The redhead heard David's voice in her head and tried to resist the order. She didn't want to go over the edge. She didn't want to end this, not with the way that he was making her feel. But David wasn't having any of that. He opened his mouth slowly and bit down on her neck.

"David!" Faith screamed, going over the edge as her walls shattered around him.

Her mate's body jerked against hers and he came hard inside of her. His hips continued to move against hers for several moments as the vibrations racked through their bodies and then slowed to a stop. Faith panted as she sagged against his body and he gently lifted her off of him, lowering her so that she could stand on her own two feet again. Faith remained encircled in his arms, glad for the support because she didn't know if she could stand straight with the way that her legs felt like jelly underneath of her.

"Oh God," she panted, resting her forehead against David's chest. "Wow…just, wow…"

David chuckled and smoothed his hands over the small of her back. "I told you that I could get you to call me that, Faith."

Faith smacked her hand against his side and he caught hold of it, bringing it to his lips. "Don't get used to it, David. I'm not going to call you it again."

David slid his hands along her body, earning a shiver as his reward. "You know I'm going to keep using that spot on you from now on, don't you?"

Faith nodded and lifted her eyes to meet his. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, David. You do like to have your fun with me."

He smirked at her and pressed a hungry kiss to her lips. Faith hummed against his lips and then parted from him before he could get turned on again. Her throat burned from where he had bit her hard, but she ignored it. Faith moved over to the side of the pool under his watchful gaze and gathered up the loofah and the scented bath oil that she had set aside for this whole bath thing in the first place. She turned to face David with the objects in her hand, waving them for him to see.

"So," she said casually, very aware of his intense stare on her flesh. "Are we going to get clean now that you got us both very, very dirty, David? Or am I going to have to bathe myself?"

David lifted a hand and crooked a finger at her with a wicked smirk playing on his face. "Come here, you."

Faith smiled and walked back through the water towards him, a slight sway in her hips.

OOOOOOOOO

David walked back into his and Faith's private sleeping chamber, dressed in his jeans with his belt unbuckled and Faith was back in her towel. He had his arm secured around her waist, keeping her close to his side and he pressed his lips to her temple as she talked quietly to him about her intended plans for the night. Plans that he hoped he could make happen for her or change slightly if his mood dictated.

"Hello," Paul's voice floated into the room, killing the mood for David and irritating him at the same time.

David's ice blue gaze slid onto Paul where the wild blond was casually leaning against the wall near the entrance to the chamber. Faith stiffened slightly against his side and gripped at the towel around herself as if to make sure that it was still firmly in place. David swore that Paul was staring at her, even though he had warned the blond to keep his eyes off of his mate.

"What do you want?" David demanded, glaring at his brother.

Paul lifted a finger and pointed at Faith. "The Boys and I were wondering if Faith wanted to come and play on the boardwalk with us for a bit," he said with a smile. "She's our little Sister, Davie and we'd like to play with her." He put his tongue in his cheek as he looked at Faith. "You have nice legs, Faith. You should show them off more."

David made to go after Paul, but Faith shifted her grip and put her hand on his arm, holding him in place with her new strength. She gave him a look that told him to stay before looking back at Paul.

"I'll come play with you Boys later," she told Paul firmly. "David and I need some more alone time, Paul."

Paul pouted. "But Faith –!"

"Get out of here, Paul!" Faith ordered, pointing a finger to the entrance to the chamber that he was leaning near. "I mean it, get out or I won't play with you Boys later."

Paul glanced over his shoulder at the entrance and then back at Faith, who hadn't lowered her hand. "You promise?"

"I promise. Now go."

Paul smiled and bowed at the waist. "I will see you later, Faith." He winked and then was gone, howling out to Marko and Dwayne that Faith and David needed some more alone time and that Laddie needed to keep his eyes shut.

"Fuckers," David cursed, shaking his head while Faith readjusted her grip on her towel. "All of them."

"Except for Dwayne," Faith told him quietly, turning slightly under his arm. "He's more of a big brother to me than a fucker."

David smirked at her use of language and brushed back that stubborn strand of flaming red hair that seemed to like to fall in her face. "You're shaping up to be a damn good Alpha female, Faith," he growled to her.

"Thanks," Faith said, smiling up at him, placing her hand against his chest and grazing the tips of her nails against his flesh. "I think I'm going to fit in this little family nicely."

"You'd better because you're not getting out of it now." He pulled her closer to him. "I'm keeping you forever, Faith."

"Good. Because I don't plan on going anywhere without you, David." She snaked a hand around his neck and pulled his face down towards hers, brushing her lips against his.

David kissed her back and she laughed lightly against his lips after a moment as she felt him get aroused again. Her eyes lowered on his body when he parted from her and he smirked at her.

"So," she said, looking up at him. "I guess the boardwalk is out for the moment?"

David growled in response and ripped the towel off of her before tossing her onto their unmade bed. He quickly climbed on top of her and pressed his lips against hers. He really did love this woman and he was going to show it to her again and again…

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: What did you think? I did warn you that it was lemony. And it probably wasn't that great. I probably didn't do Faith and David as much justice as I tend to do, but I'm kind of happy with this. Kind of. Let me know what you think. I'm trying to get around to my Paul story, but I have one more idea that I need to get down first that doesn't have anything to do with my current ongoing Lost Boys series and I have to work on that one first, preferably as it is much shorter and easier to get done. I look forward to any reviews, my lovelies. Thanks to all and much love! -Scarlet**


End file.
